


The Lore of Explosion

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe-Magical 1500's, Magical Renaissance, Other, The Lore of Explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: The arrival of black powder changed the world forever: Many things that had been for centuries the pilars of the world were suddenly challenged and war changed forever, and with it the world. The age of castles and knights has come to an end, swords and shields replaced with pikes and cannons. It was in such times that a new Lore was created and became perhaps the most known of them all.Co-created with historical-waifus on Tumblr. Feel free to add more and send it either my way or historical-waifus' way. Spread the word and make this grow!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A thousands 'Thank You's' to historical-waifus for letting me upload this. I might add-on to this if you leave an idea or I come up with one. Please share and spread the idea around so that it grows.

[Original Post by historical-waifus in Tumblr](https://historical-waifus.tumblr.com/post/167704317331/captainofthekryptonspacemarines)

The rise of gunpowder weapons completely turned the balance of power upside-down. Over the millennia, magic-users had formed into a kind of aristocracy of their own. Imposing will over local rulers and warlords, but to a wide degree of benevolence. While some kingdoms and fiefdoms flourished under the proxy rule of mages,l other suffered terribly. This created a massive divide between common people, which exploded as gunpowder became more accessible.

Now the people had the ability to effectively fight back. No longer could the mages have total dominion over a realm, their power checked by threat of revolt if pushed too far. Threats turned into demonstrations, spiraling into a state of all-out war between mage-lead realms. A warrior riding a dragon, once a terrifying sight, being blown out of the sky by specialist musketeers who specialize in taking down flying mounts. Mercenary Giants being unable to deal with the humans’ new-found use of pikes, their once-mighty size becoming a detriment when faced with a bristling wall of pikes and halberds.

Mages and magic-users were suddenly cast from the top as Healing mages lacked an effective solution to gunshot wounds as it is just too random and too quickly lethal for them to do anything about it. They recognized quickly that the infection caused by a musket ball was almost the same as a particularly nasty death curse. Mages ignited the ammunition boxes and apostle bandoleers of musketeers with fire spells, blasting entire lines to kingdom come.

The continent was split into two main factions by the First Mage War; pro-mage and anti-mage. There were no clear battle lines, as every kingdom was affected differently. Neighbors turned into enemies, enemies turned into allies overnight.

Conventional arsenals of the time period were utilized. Pikes, halberds, swords, but most importantly the arquebus musket. Used more frequently by the anti-mage side, its overwhelming deadliness leveled the playing field between the non-magical soldiers and their magic-imbued enemies. Eventually, pro-mage forces would adopt it as well, but only in small numbers and very reluctantly.


	2. Birth of the Lore of Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Lore is born in a gathering to seek for peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to this AU

_At the height of the First Mage War, the slaughter too great and the War too long, Mages from all over Kandor convened in the Council of Tercio in an attempt to end the bloodshed._

_It was a Lore Master, Talarian of Jalisco, who would bring up the root of the problem. A rather meek-looking man who impressed whoever saw him for he was so thin that he himself joked a gentle breeze could make him fly like a kite, yet as tall as a tree and as strong as bull when he had need of muscle._

“My dear Lore Masters! Friends and Brothers of the Arcane Arts!“ His voice boomed in the Council as he made his case “The moments we live in are the moments that will be studied for posterity as History. And I ask you all to look within you and ask yourselves: Who and what are we? Bickering men and women that cling to power like a maiden clings to her clothes as she’s disrobed in her wedding night, in fear of what’s about to come? Times have changed, my friends. Time has always eluded our control, for let us remember Lore Master Merlin of Camelot, perhaps the greatest of us whoever was, and how he aged himself to dust trying to rewind time so he could avoid the downfall of Camelot to The Blood Queen: Morgana Pendragon“

A Lore Master by the name of Talia stood up and confronted Talarian “So you say that we just lie down and let the world outlive us? Millenia of Knowledge gone by black powder?”

“Millenia of Knowledge that is now useless, my fair Lore Master“ Talarian answered “For our brothers and sisters of the Lore of Healing are overwhelmed. I’ve seen them myself, these ‘gunshot’ wounds and I can tell you, Lore Master Talia, they are nothing short of a death curse“  
  
“What are you saying then, Lore Master Talarian?“ A Lore Master by the name of Harron asked “What do you propose to end this bloodshed and to bring peace and prosperity to us all once more?“

“For thousands of years the world thrived with us at it’s lead“ Lore Master Talarian started making his case “Was it not Lore Master Coriolanus who help Julius Caesar to establish the Empire of Aquila, the mightiest realm this world has seen? His Lore of Fire was thought of as the end of conflict yet here we are, trying to end slaughter just as Caesar tried by conquering Gaul and his continued quest to bring all men under one banner" Lore Masters started muttering, wondering what would Lore Master Talarian propose

"If we are to thrive once more, to not die out with time, we are to understand this black powder" A great noise was raised as Lore Masters started whispering to each other their thoughts on this proposal, but Talarian continued speaking, his voice louder so it would stand out amongst the hushed conversation.

"We are to master it like the Lore Masters of old mastered Healing, Fire and Plant. Already the kings of other realms have mastered it to the point of bringing black powder to their armies. The Duke of Tercio himself, who so kindly allowed us to convene in this walls, has already combined Swordsmen, Pikemen and Musketeers into a unit capable of staying off both the charge of cavalry as the charge of soldiers. And though the name of Tercio might not have been the most inventive for such combination, it proves my point: We need to understand and see the potential in black powder. Not the threat. That is if we are to survive these times and once more lead the world to prosperity and peace" Some Lore Masters found the idea preposterous, but some other took heed carefuly.

"We know it has the power to kill even dragons; but what else do we know of it besides that it’s black, that it kills with a thunder and that the wounded it creates fill up triages with wounds more grievous than anything we’ve ever seen before?“  
  
A stunned silence was Talarian’s answer.

_And thus the Lore of Explosion was born._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and check out the original post. Feel free to add to this. I might even add your post here, if you let me.


End file.
